


无心之举

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 地雷的狂欢日剧角色洐生翔水仙+百合+抹布+人妻复杂又狗血的出轨梗视角转换有，本篇主mob
Relationships: 翔受 - Relationship, 翔水仙
Kudos: 4





	无心之举

从手机收到一条不知名的短信，上面映着自家丈夫和一个小年轻的亲密照片。  
田子才意识到自家丈夫似乎是出轨了。  
兴许是自己的错，他把学生看得太重，忽略了丈夫的感受。可以因为备课而忘记做晚饭，可以因为一通恶搞电话中止进行时的情事。这一切兴许是自己造成的。  
因为那张相片而闷闷不乐了一整天，那串未知号码又给他发了新的消息。  
想要修补这段关系吗？现在来这里找我。

抱着是封要挟补偿短信的想法还是如约来到了地点，丈夫那通公事的电话占了一部分原因。  
“那个…”和对方相见后他只是盯着自己看，双手捧颊扬起可爱笑容作出甜美样子，长久地沉默和视线让他有点发毛。  
还有一点害羞。  
“呃…你发的那些短信”  
“嗯嗯嗯很过分吧这个男人”对方不满的噘嘴，倒像是他吐槽自己的男人“自己有个这么可爱的老婆还要去搞不伦，对象还是学生哦！”声音越来越大都要引起周围八卦的人，田子赶紧制止住这个行为诡异的人。

他是个十足奇怪的人，但也具有十足的吸引力。以至于田子轻易地就被迷迷糊糊骗到床上享受背德的欢愉。“田子这么没有防心可不好哦，万一被骗的是其他只想玩玩你的人可怎么办。”罪魁祸首吉本还是忍不住再亲一口艳红的唇“不过这样的单纯又性感也是吸引男人的一点。”还有明明是丈夫先背叛，但与自己进行所谓“教学”后的愧疚可怜神情也是致命的诱惑。但是这么可爱又可怜的田子是出于对丈夫的愧疚着实让人嫉妒。

意外邂逅的可爱小美人最近似乎对他冷淡下来，电话没接，信息不回，就算回复也是寥寥几句回绝约会。这也让我清醒过来。也对，自己一个三十来的普通上班族怎么吸引到正值青春的玫瑰，这一切就像是一场艳丽，刺激又短暂的梦，关闭手机失望地轻叹，正好被洗完澡刚出来的妻子听了去。  
“怎么了吗？”他坐在床沿关切地望着我。  
现在看看妻子是越来越可爱迷人，倾心其他美人冷落了他时不仅没生气还越来越关心自己。最近他说了他会辞去中学老师的工作好来好好对待这段感情重视我们的关系，忽然间觉得出轨的我是那么不齿。  
“没什么”牵起放在腿上的手，吻上柔软的唇“来做吗？”明明用的是同一种洗浴剂但妻子身上总是更香。  
那双大眼睛忽闪忽闪地。  
“可是我头发还没擦”  
“那就做到它干”  
妻子总是那么害羞，略带下流的对话总能让他不知所措，但应允他全部的所作所为。  
此时想痛骂一顿移情别恋的自己，脑里有了和那个小美人断绝关系的冲动，对，就这么做，清除了这段如梦的不伦关系，做一个好丈夫从此和妻子好好地过着甜蜜日子，等这场缠绵结束就行动。

下班回家却没有听到熟悉的迎接声音，还以为是自己提早回了家。是出去买东西了吗？打开手机看到妻子的信息才想起来今天是他在学校的最后一天，收拾整理各种各样的东西必定是要花费不少时间的。  
［要我去接你吗？］  
其实也只是顺手发的，想想上下班都是程搭电车的自己就算过去了也没什么用。  
准备回卧室洗澡时听到了客房传来一些声音。  
哦对，家里还有另一个人，说是妻子的朋友，刚来到这边没有定居就暂住了我们家。当他拿着个大行李箱出现在家里时才了解到有这么一回事，那时还真是下了一跳，妻子很少会在决定进行之后才告诉我，包括辞职也是为数不多的事件之一。  
门没关严实，露出一条缝，这才让里面的声音泄了出来。断续咽呜如同猫咪撒娇，还夹杂着娇媚得让人心跳的呻吟，就算不去确认都大概猜得出来是什么个状况。这理应该回避，可是我的腿却不肯挪动一步。

偷窥自己的房客到底算不算是正常的呢，正确来讲是个不道德的事情，可是这也不是我故意的，只是经过的时候刚好听到了，顺应自然反应往里看了几眼，无辜的，自然的满足最基本的好奇心和求知欲罢了，好奇之心人皆有之，我甚至会替他保守这个秘密，这可比其他的八卦长舌妇高尚的多了。于是更靠近一步，门缝不大不小，刚好可以看清声音的来源。是他没有关好门的过错，再者说想一个人干这种事情还不好好注意这种事，说不定他就是想要被人看到，这么推理下来我更加的心安理得了，他果然和我想象的一样是个浪荡的婊子。

被子早就被踢下床，带来的半人高的行李箱大喇喇敞开在地上，里面除了几件衣服就是些电动小玩具，有些玩过了的扔在一边，还发着嘈杂机械声响。他的大半张脸埋在枕头里，因此使得窥视更加大胆，全身光裸跪趴在床上，腰臀倒是高高翘起成一副邀人寻欢姿态，只手握住一个按摩棒往泛红肉穴里不停翻搅，另一只手则抚慰自己翘起的阴茎，腿间已经被玩的汁液直流，找到了G点时遏制不住舒服的叫出声，大腿发软得颤抖，接着便反复摩擦刺激，引出了更多的淫水。  
“……”  
他似乎念叨什么，想着凑上前听清，在门口钥匙转动声打断了我的举止。

殷勤地接过妻子手里的物件后，迫不及待地吻上他的唇。  
“怎么了？”对于这份突然地亲热妻子有些害羞的惊讶。  
“没什么，”环住腰意图往卧室引，“就是…做吗？”挺起的下身蹭了蹭妻子，他很快就不知所措的乖乖听话了。  
不时回想到窥伺到的片段心跳就变得急促，就连妻子夹紧自己，在身下承欢的样子总是幻视成那突然的房客。  
不过那个人不会这么被动吧，可能还觉得传教位不够爽快换成由自己主控的骑乘。  
吻上妻子的唇，想的却是他不断流出液体的双腿。  
“不行了…要高潮…”妻子染上哭腔的声音稍微把我唤回，双腿夹紧腰肢上下磨蹭，也催着我快点射出。碰上不断流水的性器便一点点吐出浊白液体，“哈啊…哈”声音越来越大，和脑内那娇媚呻吟似乎重合在了一起。在套弄之下泄了一手，沾上了妻子泛红的大腿，床单，也沾上了我的小腹。  
我想我永远忘不了听到钥匙声他高潮的声音和他喷溅上小腹的精液。


End file.
